Futaba Taiga
"Aren't you an idiot~, Your body is really like a big kid's~. Well, even in such a place Uozumi still gives all his love, right" - '''Futaba Taiga' Appearance Personality History Relationships Trivia * The name '''Taiga '''means "big, great" (大) ('tai') and "I" (我) ('ga'). * Taiga's surname '''Futaba '''means "twin" (双) ('futa') and "leaf" (葉) ('ha'/'''ba'). * His Zodiac sign is Pisces. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 4: ** People's first impression of him is cute, childlike face and mini size which he is thankful for. He thinks being cute is his selling point. ** He is confident in reading the atmosphere of the situation, dislikes it when it is strain and will try to dissipate it. ** He hates insects. ** His nicknames are Taiga and Fu-chan. ** He likes to riding in the passenger seat of a car while another is driving and wonders if Ricchan has his license. ** In his report book, the teachers will write that he is cheerful and bright, and has many friends. ** He does not forgive if people don't finish the food that another person has work hard to make. ** The first thing he does is to make breakfast the moment he wakes up. ** He likes local cuisine but is willing to try new food. ** He spends his day off by going drinking with Ricchan and going to the theater company's classroom. ** The one bad point about him is that he isn't stubborn. He says that Ricchan and Uozumi are watching him so he needs to believe in himself. ** He like to go to the theme park even though he finds it embrassing. He also likes going to places where he can play with his friends. ** He relieves stress by eating exquisitely and talking quietly. ** He says that Ancient's work is fun and unlike when he was in the Kao Council where everyone coaches the same students. He also wants to make a song for his brother's tv program for children once. ** He has Bedside Manners when it comes to subjects which Uozumi is bad at. ** He prefers eating delicious food that he can't eat or drink more than half of his life over sleeping. ** His favorite drink is alcohol and has recently started to drink even though he gets stupidly drunk. ** He says that Ricchan is clumsy, but at least Haruto is handy. He is also clumsy as well. ** He likes whatever weather it is, but it depends on the schedule of his day. ** Last words:"Second years, are you listening~? This year's Ancients include a scary oniisan, a beautiful but strict princess, and a rich person, but please keep in mind that you can approach me if you ever have any troubles~!" List of Songs See also: Ancient's List of Songs * (with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 2 futaba002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile CwfLZCoVIAATgMf.jpg|Profile S2 3-1.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 1 S2 End2.jpg|Episode 2 End Card S2 e01 stitch 009.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 003.JPG|Episode 12 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA3 Eyecatch 2.PNG|OVA 3 Eyecatch 2 OVA 3 Ending Theme 3.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 7.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Miscellaneous Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (21a).jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 021A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 021a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (21).png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren SD020.gif|SD Main Main Icon (22) Futaba Taiga.JPG|Twitter Icon Main References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kao Council Members Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Ancients